1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a tape processing apparatus for embossing on a tape to be processed braille recognizable by visually-impaired people, a tape processing apparatus, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a tape (display tape) processing apparatus in which ink characters (i.e., characters printed with ink; this term is used in this specification as compared with Braille) are printed on a plane-characters printing region with a plane-characters printing means and braille is printed (braille embossing) on a braille printing region with a braille printing means, while a tape material (i.e., tape) is pitch-fed along a tape traveling path. In the braille printing means, there are provided three braille heads for embossing braille on the tape, which act on a braille plate fixed at a given position of the tape traveling path, thereby forming braille on the tape.
In other words, such a tape processing apparatus has a braille embossing region at a given position in the width direction of the tape, which is physically defined according to the relative position between the tape to be fed along the tape traveling path and the braille heads (braille plate). For this reason, the user is not allowed to define the braille embossing region in the width direction of the tape, and a layout of the same is therefore limited.